The Cake
by laurlaur1818
Summary: A little domestic story about Eddie trying to make a cake for Nicky's birthday. Set after the season 8 finale


Hi everyone! A couple months ago I binged watched all 8 seasons of Blue Bloods in 3 weeks and **LEMME TELL YOU** I can not wait for September 28th! Aside from everything, I really really really hope we get the story of how jamko got engaged/ what happened between the shooting and the dinner scene. Also, I'm so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, writing is definitely not my forte but I still wanted to write these stories to help get through the last month of hiatus. I know this story was pretty short but if you have any ideas for a short one shot for Jamie and Eddie please let me know! Thank you so much for reading!:)

"Jamie! Can you please check the oven for me?" Eddie yelled over the oven timer, hands covered in frosting. Jamie walked out of the bedroom fresh out of the shower, in their new apartment they bought together the past week.

Jamie softly grinned at the sight before him as he turned the timer off. His fiance was covered head to toe in every baking ingredient you could think of. "Did you actually get anything into the cake?" Jamie laughed as he started to brush some flour off of Eddie's shoulder giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Eddie rolled her eyes, "Did the cake look golden brown when you took it out? We have to be at your dad's in less than an hour with a homemade cake for Nicky's birthday, I don't have time to remake it a third time and I still need to shower and get dressed." "Eddie it looked perfect, Nicky is going to love it. No one has ever baked a cake from scratch, for a birthday or any occasion before, so this is a special treat."

"I know they are still getting used to us being together and engaged. Even though it has only been a little over a month, I love them all so much and I feel so welcomed and loved by them. I want to do everything I can to give them the best impression." Eddie said looking up from the chocolate frosting she was mixing. Jamie stood on the other side of the kitchen island and grabbed Eddie's hand. "I can promise that they love you so much. You have been such a wonderful addition to the family. We are all so lucky, especially me, because I get to love the greatest woman in the world forever." Eddie gave Jamie a small smile while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, while the cake is cooling and I'll start to clean the kitchen." Jamie said starting to reach for the frosting. "Jamie I swear, if even one of those fingers even comes close to touching that frosting you won't see that hand ever again." Eddie said slapping Jamie's hand away from the frosting bowl. "Ok, ok, no frosting...promise…" Jamie started to laugh as he grabbed the spatula out of the bowl with a huge glob of frosting on it and starts for the bedroom. "JAMISON REAGAN get back here right now," Eddie laughed running from behind the counter and tackling him from behind pushing both of them on to the carpet. Jamie smeared a little frosting on Eddie's lips and quickly kissed it off as she was reaching for the spatula in his hands getting it all over them in the process. "Definitely the best frosting i've ever had, the cake is going to be amazing." Jamie said giving her one more little kiss. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Reagan. You're trouble." Eddie said getting the spatula from Jamie's hands and smearing the remaining frosting all throughout his hair with smirk on her face. Jamie laughed and picked Eddie off the floor, swinging her over his shoulder hands wrapped around the back of her legs. "You luckily have your whole life with me to figure that out, future Mrs. Reagan. Let's go get cleaned up, we have to leave in forty minutes and we can't be late unless we want to hear about it for the next month." "Well whose fault would that be? I'm not the one sabotaging the cake!" Eddie laughed while he carried them into the shower.

They ended up making family dinner right on time, with a delicious chocolate cake for Nicky (just a little lighter on the frosting then Eddie had intended.) After dinner, the Reagans all agreed that Eddie was the official family baker and in charge of making all of the birthday cakes from that moment on.


End file.
